


'It Reminded Me Of You.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Ending, Debut Era, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OT3, Pandas, Plushies, Top and Gd are only mentioned, Vocal Line Go on a date, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 1





	'It Reminded Me Of You.'

**11:14 AM**

"Hyung,can you get me that?"

Seungri chuckled as he listened to Daesung pester their older boyfriend about everything little he saw.Youngbae rolled his eyes."I can't get everything you ask me too Daesung-ah."He said,making Daesung smile and playfully nuzzle his face into Youngbae's shoulder.


End file.
